The present invention relates to reusable forms for containing poured concrete until cured, such as are used for constructing concrete foundation pads (also called “pier pads” herein).
Forms are used to contain concrete until it cures sufficiently to hold its shape. One such use is for constructing pier pads to support building columns, such as are often used in large buildings. Such forms are often made reusable and are releasably connectable, so that a given set of forms can be repeatedly disassembled and pulled off of a cured concrete structure and then reassembled/reused to construct additional such structures at other locations on the same job site. A problem is that large building may include a large number of pier pads, thus requiring repeated assembly and disassembly of a set of forms. The repeated assembly and disassembly of forms is manually intensive, time-consuming, and generally inefficient.